


tie me down. (and i'll get some answers out of you).

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, If You Squint - Freeform, Interrogation, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Which, speaking of, brings Sakusa to her upmost current priority.ㅤShe's left bare, derived of both tactility and sight, with not another item of clothing besides a black lace bra and a correlative lace pair of panties, both hugging her frame and being the only fabric able to keep her somewhat decent.Although,decentwas far too much of an overstatement.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118
Collections: Anonymous





	tie me down. (and i'll get some answers out of you).

"'M gonna tie 'ya up, okay, pretty girl?"

ㅤ

The speech was spoken directly as a purr, breath itching and scraping against the shell of Kiyoomi's ear. Such a tone within such a proximity caused her breath to hitch as the vibrations of Miya Atsumu's accent had pulsated directly downwards, cascading through each vertebra in her spine. 

A slight nod masked a silent response.

ㅤ

A thin fabric had been tethered around temples, maintaining the perplexing state Kiyoomi had been placed in; sight deafened, sense of touch and feeling around equivalent by handcuffs trussing bony wrists behind a rather uncomfortable wooden chair.

(Kiyoomi had only realised it had been made of wood upon being practically shoved down into it, every indent and crevice marking bare thighs).

ㅤ

Which, speaking of, brings Sakusa to her upmost current priority. 

ㅤ

She's left bare, derived of both tactility and sight, with not another item of clothing besides a black lace bra and a correlative lace pair of panties, both hugging her frame and being the only fabric able to keep her somewhat decent.

Although, _decent_ was far too much of an overstatement.

ㅤ

Multiple curls had cascaded to come in contact with her cheek. Chapped lips had parted, as if scarce of oxygen, head tilted backwards. In this view, a shadow had casted to chart out every bone in her throat, the dips of her clavicles, and the ribs that peeked from beneath the underside of her bra. Several scars had been left on display.

ㅤ

"Whatta' good girl, aren't 'cha, Omi-chan?"

ㅤ

"Don't fucking call me that, Miya."

ㅤ

The abhorrent _cackle_ Kiyoomi receives in response doubles as a kick to the stomach, one saying: _I'm not the one tied up half-naked in the chair, am I?_ And even worse, Sakusa mentally hears it's reverberation with that fucking _awful_ Kansai accent as well.

ㅤ

"Don't act like 'ya ain't excited 'ta see me," The other (who seems to be a good several steps away) muttered, "I can see that puddle in 'ya panties, Omi-chan. 'Yer more than excited 'ta see me."

ㅤ

Sakusa briefly feels her entrance throb, and she can't shove the pathetic feeling that pools in her lower abdomen. It's humiliating all the same, but this isn't the first time Atsumu has undressed her with her own eyes and pointed out all the things Kiyoomi most definitely _despises_.

The fact that she in undeniably soaking her panties being one of them, at this current time.

If Sakusa had been able to see Miya, she's almost more than sure that she's wearing a shit-eating grin on her pretty fucking face.

ㅤ

" _Oh,_ I gotcha all figured out, Omi-chan!" Atsumu voices rather jubilantly, the reverberation suddenly closer than the calculated steps prior, "Did 'ya stray from Itachiyama premises just 'ta get this special treatment by me again?"

ㅤ

"Fuck _off_ , Miya—"

ㅤ

As Kiyoomi had been conversing mid-sentence, a calloused palm had lightly drawn a digit over her panties, where her slit has dampened. It traced the shape of her nether regions, Atsumu's fingertips being full of nothing but mockery and what felt like her middle finger dipping to press against her entrance through fabric. 

ㅤ

Sakusa bit back a whimper.

ㅤ

"Did I fuck 'ya that good last time, _Kiyoomi?_ Do I get to take my own sloppy seconds all 'fer myself?" Miya released a chuckle that resided low in her throat, "Kita-san did say I gotta' get a bit 'a information outta' 'ya about Itachiyama."

_ㅤ_

Kiyoomi dodged the chance to respond, the only response being the hiss ripped from her chest once an all too familiar sensation had trailed from her jaw, to her cleavage. If her years of being in the Mafia had done her any good, the lack of a sting indicated that no cuts had been made. Yet. 

_ㅤ_

"'Cause I don't mind," The brisk blade cascaded lower, "Fuckin' 'ya again, that is. Is my voice gettin' 'ya all hot n' bothered? I haven't even touched 'ya bare yet n' 'ya already drippin'." 

_ㅤ_

_snap_ and a breeze causing shivers only supported Kiyoomi's theory that her bra had been impolitely torn off. Her chest rose and fell with each desperate breath, goosebumps raising upon secured arms. The warmth supporting her bosom had dissipated into thin air; the exposé as awful as Sakusa remembers. 

_ㅤ_

"C'mon, baby. _Talk 'ta me._ " 

_ㅤ_

With that speech alone, a wet heat had enclosed around one of Sakusa's breasts, tongue swirling hotly around a firm nipple which had earned Atsumu a breathy sigh. The other was not left unattended to; no, the other had a calloused palm fondling it, squeezing it with the grace that an interrogator most definitely should _not_ offer. 

_ㅤ_

Kiyoomi's spine arched off the uncomfortable brace of the chair, as if chasing Miya's mouth with a moan. 

_ㅤ_

Atsumu released it with a lewd pop. 

_ㅤ_

"Always so sensitive..." As Sakusa had been so sure of her safety, Miya's hums drew closer, the familiar blade dragging against love handles. 

"Lets get rid 'a these, shall we?" 

_ㅤ_

__Snap._ _

_ㅤ_

The so-called puddle Kiyoomi had created prior collided with the harsh air. Now, she truly was on display, ripped open like a present. The humiliation grasps a flush to her cheeks, peeking out from underneath the blindfold pathetically. 

_ㅤ_

"Atsumu..." 

_ㅤ_

"God, 'yer _so_ wet 'fer me, Princess. Now I gotta' clean up all this mess." 

_ㅤ_

That phrase brought elation to Kiyoomi's pitiful positioning. 

And from there, it meant fun for her. 

_ㅤ_

A few shuffles tore through the silence, hands wrapping around Sakusa's bare thighs. Pre-come had slicked the insides of her legs, the sticky sensation making her want to gag. But not now, no. Not when Miya Tongue-Fucking Atsumu had ducked down and dived between her limbs, pressing the flat of her tongue against her clit in the way that Atsumu _knows_ she oh so likes it. 

_ㅤ_

" _Ah_ — Fuck, oh fuck, Atsumu— Oh, fuckfuckfuck—" 

__ㅤ_ _

Hips led themselves, handcuffs echoing their own chime as Sakusa's pelvis thrust forward to meet the mouth pleasing her. 

The curve of a smile was felt between her legs. 

Atsumu removed one hand from the other's inner thigh to thumb at her clit, rubbing at a punishing pace that made Kiyoomi tremble and toss her head from side to side. 

__ㅤ_ _

God knows where the two were, but if they were anywhere apart from Inarizaki's main premises, whoever would be in the vicinity would most definitely be intruding audibly. 

__ㅤ_ _

The muscle moved past her slit, lapping up slick as if it were honey. Kiyoomi was almost sure Atsumu was to have an awfully dirty face afterwards, considering the thighs attempting to cage her in. One hand remained wrapped under an individual quad, Miya's nails creating crescent shaped dents that would last several days. 

__ㅤ_ _

Sakusa continued to buck forward, rather astonished that Atsumu had made no attempts to keep her pelvis in place. 

__ㅤ_ _

Broken moans tore from the back of Sakusa's throat as she felt the knot in her stomach begin to tighten. Fuck, she was growing closer. 

__ㅤ_ _

_"Miya— Miya, more, please. Fuck—"_

__ㅤ_ _

_The sudden loss of a tongue was about to be complained on, until two digits slipped between her slit to enter her. The two curled instantly, Kiyoomi yelping and grounding down on them._

_They pulled out, almost entirely, before punishingly thrusting back in. Atsumu set an awful pace, fucking her with two fingers directly pressing against her sweet spot with every push in._

_"Yes, oh my god— There— Please, fuck me—"_

__ㅤ_ _

_"Whatta good slut. Look at 'ya, beggin' for me. Beggin' for 'ya release. Who are 'ya, Omi-chan?"_

__ㅤ_ _

"Oh, shit— I'm— _Ah—_ I'm your slut, Atsumu. I'm your— _Oh fuck—_ Your toy." 

_ㅤ_

A low chuckle ran straight to Sakusa's cunt, only adding to the sensation dragging her closer to the edge. 

_ㅤ_

"Good girl. Come 'fer me, Kiyoomi." 

_ㅤ_

With an increased rate, Atsumu's fingers brought Kiyoomi to her extent, a loud moan making her squirt. The mess created on Miya's fingers will surely need to be cleared up again. 

Although, Atsumu hadn't halted there, and continued to slowly push both fingers in two times after to ride Kiyoomi down her high. 

_ㅤ_

"Good girl. Now, clean 'em up for me." 

_ㅤ_

Two fingertips pressed against Kiyoomi's lower lip caused her to part them pathetically, both pushing in to fill her mouth with a tangy, salty taste. Her tongue coiled around both, cleaning them as a dog would lick from a bowl, both digits pressing at the back of her throat before retreating. 

_ㅤ_

"Got so carried away with 'ya that I forgot 'ta get the information Kita-san wanted... Fuck. 

Well, we'll have more fun later next time, Omi-chan." 

**Author's Note:**

> i am a women and i like women and i was possessed by a demon to write this..... that is all ecks dee


End file.
